Couragecules (CartoonNetwork
CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz's movie-spoof of "Hercules". Cast: * Baby Hercules - Baby Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Young Hercules - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) * Hercules - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Megara - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Philoctetes - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) * Pegasus - Maximus (Tangled) * Hades - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Zeus - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Hera - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Hermes - Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs) * Pain and Panic - Nigel (Rio) and Hopper (A Bug's Life) * Podesidon - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Amphitriyon and Alcmene - Reggie and Jenny (Free Birds) * Hermes - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Nessus the River Guardian - Injurin' Joe (Tom Sawyer) * Fates - Drizella Tremaine (Cinderella), Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) and Queen Narissa (Enchanted) * Demetrius the Pot Maker - Shangri Llama (Ice Age: Collision Course) * The Boys with Frisbee - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) and Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) * Muses - Fauna, Merryweather, Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty), Jane Darling (Return To Neverland) and Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * The Painter - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) * The Townsfolk - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Surly (The Nut Job), Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales), Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) and Bobby Generic (Bobby's World) * Pain and Panic as Boys - Jerry and Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Pain and Panic as Disguised as a My Little Pony- Style Female Horse - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Hydra - Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Rock Titan - Mr. Centipede (James and the Giant Peach) * Ice Titan - Bodi (Rock Dog) * Lava Titan - Roddy (Flushed Away) * Tornado Titan - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Cyclops - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Apollo, God of the Sun - Carl the Robot (Meet the Robinsons) * Ares, God of War - Slugs (Flushed Away) * Aphrodite, Goodess of Love - Cindy Bear * Ceberus, the 3-Headed Dog - RJ (Over the Hedge), Pumbaa (The Lion King) and Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) * Angry Warthog - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Scar-Style Lion - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) * Gigantic Creepy Bird - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Carvings - Foosas (Madagascar) * Penelope - Wallace (Wallace & Gromit) * Bull, Bird, and Imp Fighters - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs), Slim (A Bug's Life) and Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Pain and Panic as Rabbit and Chipmunk - Fear (Inside Out) and Olaf (Frozen) * Pain and Panic as Snakes - Fozzie Bear (Muppets) and Marty (Madagascar) * Pain and Panic as Birds - Steele (Balto) and Rafael (Rio) * Sea Serpent - Mushu (Mulan) * Poor Soul - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Fish - Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) * Baby Pegasus - Russell (Up) * Pain and Panic as Worms - Nico and Pedro (Rio) * Pain and Panic as Bugs - Crash and Eddie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * Carvings - Killer Klowns (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) * The Nymphs - Jewel (Rio), Ladybug (James and the Giant Peach) and Eille (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * Narcissus - Chomper (The Land Before Time) * Men working with hay - Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) * Other Gods - Hyenas (The Lion King) * SnowBall the Cat - Giselle (Open Season) * Cricket - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Adonis - Allstar Seaworthy (Snorks) * Girl Adonis Goes to - Princess Bala (Antz) * Hercules' fangirls - Princess Bala's Ants (Antz) * Other Citizens of Thebes - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time), Blu (Rio) and Ray (The Princess and the Frog) * Phil's Failed Trainees - Koda (Brother Bear), Hans (Frozen) and Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Achilles - Melman (Madagascar) * Various Gods - Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove) Category:CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Category:Hercules Movies Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs